Magic dream of temptation
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Well,the idea is not whole mine. I decided to write this when I was watching one video. So, Merlin finds another magic book. He falls asleep and in his magic dream he spends the night with Arthur. SLASH! But what with Athur...? Read, if you want to know.


**This idea was born in my mind when I was watching one of ****the videos on YouTube. It's similar to this.**

**I've corrected some mistakes that I've noticed.**

**"Magic dream of temptation"**

There was a book. Magic book. Another one. Merlin had found it. He didn't even know how. Something had ordered him to go that way and he just had seen it. He was supposed to leave or break the book but he couldn't. That book had an effect on him. It stirred up his senses. He just had to take it.

Merlin waited as Gaius fell asleep. The boy didn't want to be seen in that kind of moment.

He closed the door of his bedroom, sat on a bed and opened the book. His heart started beating faster and faster. He closed his eyes. In his mind some images started to appear. The first was a full moon. Next was the door, that he knew so well. The door of Arthur's chamber. Then Merlin saw Prince's bedroom. His bed. His sleeping flesh.

It was a bit crazy but Merlin continued his action. His body was still in his own bedroom but some part of him was by Arthur's side. Some part of him touched young prince. In that moment Merlin felt as a current was running through their bodies. He moaned. His body laid on the bed but his mind wasn't in Gaius's chambers.

In imagination he was touching Arthur's body, he was caressing it, he was kissing him. But it was so real. Even if it was only a magic dream... magic trance.

Merlin breathed very fast. He was so wet because of the sweat. He was whispering Arthur's name and he felt raising excitement. But it wasn't everything. Arthur was sweating too. His breath was as fast as Merlin's, and he felt just what his manservant did. It was a dream but he felt delight... Deep delight...

Body on body. Skin on skin. It was much more than just a dream. It was almost like a hopeless desire of being close to each other. The desire which was hidden so deep in their hearts.

Everything came back to them. Every precious moment, every single, important word, every rare touch. Just everything.

Their minds joined into unity just for one moment. They knew their needs and they carried them out. Even if it wasn't truly real.

Breath... moan... breath... groan... breath... breath... and again...

Merlin didn't control it anymore. It was just happening. They carried on that sick dream. Tiredness started growing. Both mentally and physical.

oOoOo

The sun rose. Camelot was waking up to live. Arthur opened an eye. He was really tired. Prince took a deep breath and sat on the bed. He had headache and he was wet from sweat. Something was wrong. He had had really strange dream and he remembered it very well. He had made love with his manservant Merlin. But there was something stranger. He remembered that he had liked it. Besides that dream was so real. Arthur could swear that he still felt places where Merlin's fingertips had caressed him softly. He smiled when that crazy thought appeared in his mind.

"It was just a dream," he told himself when he realized what he has just thought. "Stupid, in addition," prince added.

In the same time Merlin woke up. He was tired too. And a bit confused. Young warlock looked at the magic book. It made something strange with him. Something really wrong... even forbidden. Sorcerer hoped that Arthur hadn't experienced that sick dream.

Merlin looked at the window. "I'm late" he thought and changed his clothes very fast. Warlock was running through the room when Gaius said "breakfast". Merlin looked at him with apology in his eyes and said fast: "I have no time. I'm late". Gaius wanted to tell him that he should go sleep earlier but he couldn't. Merlin was no longer there.

Young sorcerer was running through the Castle. He was looking for the best explanation for Arthur. Merlin has been late very often and it started to be harder and harder to explain himself, every next time when he was.

As always, he didn't knock on the door. He just ran to chamber and almost bumped into Arthur. Merlin already wanted to say sorry and explain himself when he looked in prince's eyes. Memories of last night's dream came back so fast and real. He heard their deep breaths and moans.

Arthur saw and felt the same. Prince broke the eye contact with an embarrassment. It was so meaningful and obvious for Merlin. Arthur had the same sick, magic dream. And prince enjoyed it too, at least at night. The one good thing was that he couldn't know that Merlin had experienced it too. And warlock was sure that it had to stay like this.

"Well..." Arthur started. "You've been late, again."

"Yeah... I just had a really... hard night. I couldn't fall in quiet sleep."

"I understand. I had the same..." and he looked at his servant-friend with worries in his eyes.

**Well... I hope you liked it. If you did, please review :)**


End file.
